Thing
The Thing is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961), he is an astronaut, given super strength and invulnerability by cosmic radiation (though at the cost of a normal appearance), and a member of the titular team. He is regarded as the most iconic of the Fantastic Four, particularly for his catchphrase "It's Clobbering Time". Added into the mod in version 4.2, players can craft the Thing's suit in the Hero Maker. Wearing it gives them many of his powers and abilities. Backstory The Thing's true identity is Benjamin Grimm (Ben to his friends). Raised in New York's lower east side in a family of poverty, he idealized his older brother Daniel, for doing well and standing up to injustice. However, when he was eight years old, Ben witnessed his brother's death at the hands of a rival gang member, later losing his parents to an unspecified event. Raised by his uncle and aunt, Ben excelled in sports at school and was offered a place at Empire State University. Whilst there, he met his later best friend Reed Richards and later life enemy Victor Von Doom. After finishing a degree in engineering, Ben joined the US Marines and later the Air Force, both as a test pilot. After these short careers, he became an astronaut for NASA. Some time later, Ben was approached by Reed, now a successful scientist, to perform an unauthorized test of his new rocket with him, his girlfriend Susan "Sue" Storm and her brother Johnny. Reluctantly agreeing, the group were successful, though found out that the launch had been called off to avoid a Cosmic Radiation storm. The group were bombarded with these and were forced to return to Earth. Upon return, Ben found his skin had turned into an thick, orange rock. Although initially angry that the others had received abilities that didn't affect their physical appearances, he discovered that he had also become stronger. Dubbing himself, out of self-loathing, "the Thing", Ben helped Reed and the others fight the Mole Man and, with their combined efforts, defeated him. Dubbing themselves the "Fantastic Four", Ben, Reed, Sue and Johnny began fighting various threats to the people of the world. In the Mod Along with the other members of the Fantastic Four, the Thing was added in version 4.2 of the mod. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and can be worn by the player. Whilst wearing it, they will be given Speed 7 (when sprinting), Strength 12 and Acrobatics 4. They will also be given Fire Resistance, Immunity to Fall Damage, Water Breathing and Poison Resistance. The Thing can also perform a ground pound by pressing the Suit Ability 2 Key. Crafting To craft the Thing, you will need: *13 Orange Stained Clay *7 Cosmic Chunks *6 Diamond Blocks *2 Sapphires Thing Head Recipe.png|Thing's Head Recipe Thing Body Recipe.png|Thing's Torso Recipe Thing Legs Recipe.png|Thing's Legs Recipe Thing Feet Recipe.png|Thing's Boots Recipe Additional Notes * If they have the 'Render Player API' mod installed, the Thing will appear taller than without this mod installed. * The Thing is the only member of the Fantastic Four who's crafting recipe doesn't require the team's logo. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Category:Guardians of the Galaxy